


Coming Out: Louie, part 2

by andypng



Series: Coming Out [3]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, but not seriously bad just accidental??, characters using they/them pronouns, deadnaming, doesnt every kid hate the principals office, launchpad is the best bro, nonbinary characters - Freeform, the backbone this series depends on lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andypng/pseuds/andypng
Summary: At school, Louie is having a bad streak with the teachers, for getting angry when they don't respect their name. Now they’re at the principal's office, where Louie’s bottled-up emotions have reached the tipping point of frustration.Alternatively titled, "Louie bottles up their feelings and they get angry, the squeakquel"Requested by Nonbinarylouieduck here on ao3!





	Coming Out: Louie, part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Omg it's been so long you guys I'm so sorry. You would think with school ending I would be writing more, but honestly my peak writing times were in boring classes or study halls. As an apology gift, I'll make it up to you guys with posting another installment of this series right after this post!
> 
> Thanks for the request, Nonbinarylouieduck!

The last thing every and any student wanted was to be sent to the principal's office. It was a general consensus that being sent down to the office was the absolute worst thing that could happen- or at least Louie thought so. The duckling peered around as they for their turn with the principal, and spotted another poor sap sitting a few chairs away. This other kid was a quiet tabby cat, shaking like a leaf with the anxiety only a first-time offender would have. Louie was ever a contradiction to this kid; the duckling was a regular here, and so used to the nerves that came with waiting in this room that they were able to easily slouch against the seat with their hands shoved in the pockets of their hood.

 

Finally, the office secretary called out, " Louis Duck, Mrs. Lowes is ready to see you now." Keeping their head down and shoulders up, the summoned duckling trudged to the principal's office.

 

Mrs. Lowes, an older duck woman, greeted Louie as they pulled up a chair to her desk. "Louis, this is the third time this week," she started, "What has been going on lately? Trouble at home, any problems with other students?"

 

"Please call me  _ Louie _ ," the kid groaned, "It gets so frustrating, please!" The little duckling's feathers puffed up in anger as they fought to keep their voice from yelling.

 

"Watch your temper, Louie," the principal responded, "You've had several reports of snapping at your teachers, I suppose I've got a good guess why." She eyed Louie down her sharp beak.

 

"Sorry... it's frustrating when the teachers don't listen to me when I tell them my name," they huffed.

 

"I understand, but there's no reason to be disrespectful. Why don't we add your nickname to your student profile? I'll let you go this time, but you should apologize to your teachers on Monday."

 

_ Nickname _ . Louie hated that. Why did people have to call it just a nickname, and not Louie's  _ real  _ name? Despite their mental grumbling, the duckling gave a sheepish okay and was dismissed out of the office. They ran out to the parking lot, where a short limo awaited them.

 

A cheerful smile from Launchpad McQuack greeted Louie as they hopped into the backseat of the McDuck limo, “Hey there little dude! What’s with the frown, kiddo?”

 

“I wouldn’t exactly be smiling after a visit with a principal,” the kid quipped shortly.

 

“Aw, what happened? Did you get in trouble for taking down the biggest bullies in the school, saving your pretty school girl crush from their torment and releasing the playground from their iron grip of tyranny?” The grown man asked all too enthusiastically. Louie sat silent in confusion, blinking for a few moments.

 

“What? Launchpad, no. You need to stop watching those 90’s middle school teen drama movies on tv,” they deadpanned. “I got sent to the office because of my temper, or whatever. Like, of course I’m gonna be upset if the teachers keep using the wrong name and won’t listen when I correct them!”

 

Launchpad hummed his sympathy for the kid. Back at the McDuck estate, everyone knew Louie prefered the gender-neutral change to their name and pronouns. Huey once tried explaining the whole thing to him, but all the large complex words and concepts made his head spin. All the grown duck needed to remember was that Louie went by Louie, and felt better using “they” instead of “he”. Anything else lost Launchpad’s understanding, but he supported the duckling nonetheless.

 

“Sorry to hear that bud,” Launchpad said, “Why don’t you relax about it over the weekend, so that you’ll feel better on Monday? And hey, I’ll try to get Mr. McDee and Mrs. B to let you guys have ice cream tomorrow night, just to help you cheer up!” Louie appreciated the care from his great uncle’s chauffeur, but upon glancing out the car window he noticed something the driver may have forgotten about.

 

“Thanks, LP, but uh… Don’t you think you should start driving? We’re still in the parking lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Keep an eye out for the next one, coming in just a bit! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and requests are always open!


End file.
